uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EveOfRapture
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tweaking Umineko Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 07:20, August 19, 2011 Hey there. It's really nice to have you in the group too. Saq and I have been working on the sprites for a while and, although we had the backgrounds, couldn't really think about using them, so it's really nice to have someone helping out this much. -Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda(Also known as Hanyuu) Don't sweat it, i'm just happy that we have another person on the job here. And about the eye-stinging part, its still painful converting all those 1080p sprites to 480p(but i guess the game can't work without it lol). Btw, since you're working alone on the backgrounds, don't hesitate to ask if u need any help deciding which picture fits best(i guess thats what quality control is here for) -Hanyuu That would be awesome, and just trust ur instinct if u get a bunch of pics that look exactly the same lol. You've made great progress so far, keep up the good work -Hanyuu Hey, its Saq, if possible, you may want to send Hanyuu the unpacked nsa aka in a rar...qc is easier that way Sweet, thanks for the uploads. I'll check over all your pics and tell you what I think -Hanyuu There are a few minor edits which i found and will check over with saq before confirming anything. Can you check and make sure that the effects are working proerly since the double screened original ones might have been broken through the edits. Anyway, the pictures seem really good so far, nice work -Hanyuu Yeah, the UN ones confused me but i see where you were going with this. btw megaupload has a limit of 1gb for free users so you don't need to separate them into parts. I'll try to finish up the editing soon, but it will probably be one more day before its finalized. -Hanyuu It's alright. And yes, you can send the edited version now, if all goes well the backgrounds should be done in a few hours instead of a day. -Hanyuu It's finally done. Here's the finalized version of the backgrounds(http://www.sendspace.com/file/durw4w). Btw, you should have mentioned earlier that your birthday was 2 days before mine :) -Hanyuu 21:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and you should notice that there are not that many edits. You picked some really good backgounds for those that didn't have a clear option. So, nice job eve. Oh, and if u want to do the same thing I did with the time and stuff, then just add a signature to your profile -Hanyuu 21:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oops, no. that was accidentally deleted because my computer was messing up copying some files and i thought that i moved the rigfht files back into that folder, ig uess not. Well then, i guess that was a mess up on my part, thanks for catching that. -Hanyuu 23:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's right. And sorry about this, but the sprites will take time because there are a lot in the original that we can't match with the ps3 ones. Wish us luck and thanks for alll your help with the backgrounds. -Hanyuu 00:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that i'm in charge of compiling anything. I only have the changed backgrounds and nothing else for that arc file. Its up to you and saq to consolidate your files together now. -Hanyuu 00:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, its no bother really. I need someone to keep me in line if i start slacking lol -Hanyuu 00:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so you finished, rite? Hanyuu looked it over also? I'd strongly recomend not releasing a backgrounds only patch right now. Here's what we will/would have to do: Sprites only Sprties and Backgrounds Alot of the system and other files are in the sprite patch. Making a backgound patch will have to rework the system files and the arc pacement themselves. This makes the versions incompatible. The reason I had this in a certain order is that people can just "build" on top...aka add an nsa. In order for our beta build which I hope to release thursday, we need to consolidate files....(If you can edit cg in, itd be nice to have them in the arc1 preferably so theyd work with both builds aka with backgrounds and without) -Saq Okay when you recieve the patch you'll know what I mean, but theres an extra button when you right click called settings, (you should know this form the ps3ification patch), I have a config button that actually looks like one that'll fit.Is there anyway you could place this in game? I'll send the patch folder (this is different than the standard wh patch one but doesnt include any sprites or backgrounds) Saq78642 04:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) If you're editing the nscript.dat or whatever use this. This is the patch folder minus our new arcs. Only the wh text is corrected. BUT this is the ver thats compatible with voices. If you have the arc1 from the ps3ification patch you can use it here. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=3KSOS1VE Saq78642 08:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I shall get started on EP2. It's a lot different than I thought it was going to be, but I was certainly right about not needing Japanese. There's a lot I don't know at this point, but I'll ask when I have a specfic question that I need answered. Once I have the hang of it I'll explain it to you, I don't really think much explaintion is needed with the way it is set up. Just a lot of work. You see, I never actually itended to become a full time script editor, as I was just looking to assist with the organizations of Japanese voices. (Which is mostly unnecessary with the way that it is set up, and by looking at the way the PS3fication staff did it gives it away.) This doesn't mean I wont work on EP2 or anything else, but keep in mind I that probably have far less time than any of you judging by your rate of work so far. Anyway, I'll work on editing EP2 in my spare time, though it probably wont be done very fast. What I can also do later is QC the the voices by reading through when we're finished, because Japanese will be needed for that to some extent. Anon00 01:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea whatever files you got send them, and I'll package them into an arc. Meh, i guess in the evening tomorrow... Include them, it'll be good, it's a beta anyway. BTW I have a pic of the button/s. In this, I'd like to use the config one. http://oi53.tinypic.com/314eamh.jpg Also, we have 3 kanon sprites that we haven't been able to do. Two of them are cut in half sprites (diagonally), and one is a close up eye shot where I think the alpha mask may be what would screw me up...If you could take a look at these thatd be awsome. Saq78642 20:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure. All I've done is add the BG stralias like you told me, EP2 before the opening (George and Shanon's incredibally boring love bullshit), and EP2 TP (Battler telling Maria he'll eat her in 10 years). Heh, you can probably tell which one I enjoyed doing more. http://www.mediafire.com/?dcse8ftiwkyq3du Keep in mind that they it's not currently QC'd, so there may be some mistakes. Would you mind sending me a playable version of our tweak back so I can check the voices in-game? It may be wise to check over the actual and make sure I didn't fuck up anything major in the actual script, though I just copied what the previous group did so it shouldn't be too bad. Anon00 06:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot man, heres Kanon: http://www.sendspace.com/file/m86ghs I hope you guys are using the arc1.nsa from the ps3ification patch....cuz that contains all of the voices before what the anon did. I assume you made a new nscript.dat? Is there anyway I could just get a copy of one that has the config button enlabled? I'm gonna put the button in arc.nsa for now...but I'll be sure to put it in every arc to be safe....unless that will crash the game? Saq78642 06:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?9no0o95mirdyzab Updated version of the link above, fixed some of the PS3fication people's errors and some of my own. Anon00 07:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, your CG nscript.dat contains the ps3ification+cgs right? Well there are bugs that we are dealing with currently. If we cant fix them by nighttime, can you remove what voiced lines there are from ep2? Or if I ask the anon to compile a 0.txt/nscript.dat without them, that you can merge with your CG's...assuming they're stable? If not then this release will be the bare arcs as sprite+backgrounds. Saq78642 09:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The biggest problem? The voice patch isn't stable. There's A LOT of errors. The tea party is stable according to the anon. But the shannon scene crashes at the beginning op ep 2. Please don't include this. Also theres another scene where the ps3ification patch added some lines for the scene of "guest of honor" as soon as Rosa heads to the guest house, it crashes. These errors are fixable but unless the anon stablizes both of them we cant use everything in his 0.txt. Saq78642 19:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, btw what is the path for the cg's? arc\bmp\cg\whatver.bmp? Don't worry about it. And yes, I have that problem too and can't seem to fix it. I'm thinking that perhaps the PS3fication's arc1.nsa doesn't have those files inculded or something, because there's nothing wrong in the script. Anon00 21:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SHIT THIS IS UNSTABLE. Lmfao. Dude, everything is lowercase. You removed the shannon buggy stuff. But please remember that the rosa/guesthouse STILL crashes, because it was crashing in the original ps3ification patch. BTW If the backgrounds in a rar is bigger than 1gb i wont be able to dl from megaupload...so try to compress it. If not, then split the rar into two, Saq78642 21:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I was able to fix the voices issue, however there is another thing which I cannot fix. See Saq's page if you want the script. {C Anon00 00:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) We'll im heading to college in the morn so thats why I set the primary relase for today. That's fine. BTW Idk if u checked the anons page, but theres more errors in that scene, as I pointed out...depending on how this one turns out I may or may not release a full alpha patch....if not it'll be a partial patch.... This might be a longshot but do you know if theres any way to adjust the game itself so i can pull out different sprites at certain points? The stakes havce separate bladed and non bladed sprites in the ps3 version but the original game has only non bladed stakes and 1 blade(which i can't get to match on the screen) -Hanyuu 22:57, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot man. I'll see if I can make this work. -Hanyuu 05:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, do you think that you can compile the Anon's latest arc(it's on saq's talk page) to have a config button cuz that's all it's missing. -Hanyuu 03:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I meant, his script file. Btw, Saq and I were working on the sprites a bit more so we don't need to mess with the script. The blade might look a bit off so can I get your opinion on it? http://tinypic.com/r/9jzs6e/7 -Hanyuu 19:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well it might be a bit much. I won't stop you if you want to, just know that its gonna suck finding every spot where the bladed sprite needs to come out. If you want to do it anyway, then let me know what i can do to help. -Hanyuu 22:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'd prefer we just fit the blade accurately, cuz there are more things that can go wrong and it would require adding lines of script, not changing....not only that it would serverely delay the patch, and not allow it to work without our nscript.dat...so the original WH would be incompatible. If we can find out how to rotate the blade more it'd be good. Saq78642 22:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok so I started messing with the blade again to see how much more i could get it to fit. I hope you like this one better than the last -Hanyuu 03:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's alright man. I new i did a bad job on that one, but I sorta wanted to see if I could do anything better. I've had worse screw-ups, Yes, pay attention to the dialogue "Disrespectful Gaze" -Hanyuu 04:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The ps3ification homepage is back up. Saq78642 10:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey what crashes does the latest nscript.dat, fix? Saq78642 01:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Here's the sprites. Use as you see fit. As you can tell, System hasn't been done but is imperitive that I do. The thing about these though is that they have to be made as close to the original size as possible (half the original witdth actually due to the alpha mask) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=I18RR3Q0 Saq78642 20:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, anon's got his awsome stable voice release :D If you can merge this with the config button and maybe all CG you've stabilized....I'll put everything together for our first nice big release. Make sure it's completely stable though. You may just wanna merge what You've got and not add anything.Saq78642 02:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You think that you can try to work on Ep. 2s CG considering that its the next one after the ps3ification project? (Don'tr rush though because we can't have any errors) -Hanyuu 18:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, I don't know if you know this but this "scaling issue" isnt an issue....I'm gonna update the posts in reply later Saq78642 23:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem I'm happy to help. The videos are doing much better then I expected to tell you the truth. I will be uploading more as soon as I am done recording. Nerknerk 23:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) He found the exact issue with this patch. I simply made everyone over 1080p=480p and everyone under scaled accordingly. What this person wants is scaling proprtionately....aka I find the largest character=480 and everyone else then scaled. The problem is that it takes alot more work to do that. I think I maybe able to do that, but it has to be a later patch as im currently working on system sprites (that preserves height). Me and Hanyuu decided to not keep height as Ryukishi didnt in the original game, and that really only smaller characters did. Saq78642 00:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but plase make sure it's stable. Ep4 Cgs are awsome, I hope you do a good job on the maria ones :D IDK if the cgs you have are different than the ones I had but I didnt find a good one that really fit the Rosa's meal scene. The Maria head that fit, I think you used ep1.... Saq78642 01:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Just looked, your missing the Maria killing rosa psycho trollface cg lol Saq78642 02:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Maria's killing spree is "The Sweet World of Witches" chapter. And yes I mean more of mistakes than anything. Sakutarou torn is the "Sakutarou" chapter and I think it flashes back to it in the sweet world of witches also. BTW There is some issues with the ep4 cg. It' very screwy in one part with the meta world. (battler pointing) Saq78642 09:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I am not working on EP2 voices at the moment. I'm planning on going in the order which Saq requested, albeit very slowly as I have much more important things to allocate the majority of my time towards. If you want a voice patch done in a reasonable amount of time then I'm going to need help from anyone willing, because as I stated before Japanese is not necessary. For the record, I understand that you're all working hard and I'm not implying that this is worth more than anything else. Anon00 07:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) If you noticed on the forum:suggeestions an anon wrote a script to covert 1080 into 480 aka 44.5%. The thing is though, every character is a different size with most characters being above 1080. The siestas are the tallest (after the goats) at 1297p. I think a 37% resizing would be the best. Is there anyway you can edit his script to scale at 37%? BTW, I dont have photoshop...If I could send you the sprites, do you think that they could be rescaled? If you're busy, I understand thats fine. Manually doing that is something I can do. But besides that, a person in the forum has mentioned the gaap issue of her dissapearing. I was wondering if you could generate an alpha mask for some of her sprites (Which I will send along with the originals) Saq78642 09:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's the Gaap Sprites in 39%(as proportioned by Ronove's height). -Hanyuu 07:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice job, I'll have someone get back to you about if they work properly. -Hanyuu 23:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you redo the alpha masking? The sprites have to be in 480 so can you increase the empty space above Gaap for that? -Hanyuu 01:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm doing good so far, but I didn't realize there we're so many missing sprites. Right now, I'm working on Jessica's and she probably has the most missing sprites so far. There are also quite a handful of missing George sprites, his casual clothes sprites to be exact. I'd like to estimate I'm around 60% done overall. Liberatedliberator 02:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It's alright, just send me the gaaps when your done. -Hanyuu 21:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) NIce job. You should have a response about if it works correctly soon. -Hanyuu 22:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually pretty close to being done now, I worked on it extensively during the weekend. I've got about 37 out of 45 characters done, and the last bunch is basically just the Seven Sisters and Natsuhi. Liberatedliberator 01:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the gap fixes. Turns out theres one sprite missing. http://www.sendspace.com/file/vwna2w (I renamed the filename to bmp from png but its still as extracted from the original. Just do the same procedure on this sprite, and gaap witll be completely fixed :D) Saq78642 06:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So I have the Resized Sprites from LiberatedLiberator and I need you to put them in 480 and alphamask them, is that ok? -Hanyuu 17:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Do you think that it can be done by the estimated release date or should we push that back? -Hanyuu 14:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow that would be great. Once that and my repositioned blade are done, we should have the latest patch. -Hanyuu 14:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'd say just alpha mask them and let the game clip it off. -Hanyuu 15:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Please alpha mask them as is. Dont crop to 480, cut the white space or whatever. I think LiberatedLiberator is aware of this, and did it on purpose...if there are any changes I'll let you know. Saq78642 00:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) SORRY, I saw some of your concern about the Siesta's sprites, I didn't even realize they we're taller than 480. I didn't take into account the rabbit ears would make them taller than they should be. I'll resize them real fast and upload the replacement sprites. Liberatedliberator 04:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?wxmcml2r6k7u9y3 Here are the resized Siesta sprites. Again, my bad. Liberatedliberator 04:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow, judging by your message to libbed libber, it seems like we should be able to release the patch tomorrow then if everything works out fine. -Hanyuu 16:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, can you do me a favor and change the homepage estimated time of release to Monday 12:00 A.M. EST. -Hanyuu 16:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, I will. Btw you forgot to bold it on the homepage. -Hanyuu 16:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Nah, we all make them. So hows the progress on the CGs? -Hanyuu 16:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok let me know if u want any help deciding. -Hanyuu 18:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) There were a lot of mistakes in alpha masking, if you want to know what I mean, check kinzo's folder for all but waraia2. Were they intentional? -Hanyuu 22:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. Btw, there were some mistakes on Libbed Libber sent pictures so I'll send those to you hopefully soon. -Hanyuu 23:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be some missing shanon pics. They are also alphamasked weird but its harder to tell. btw here the first of the fixes i need alphamasked. http://www.sendspace.com/file/ijj8pz -Hanyuu 23:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) And na2 fixed didnt get fixed for all of them, some have a different alpha mask problem now. And on top of that, the natsuhis need to be fixed too. It looks smaller but is still visible. Along with that, rosa needs akuwaraia1g, aserua1g, defa1g and ikaria2g. and heres some that still need to be alphamasked: kan_odorokia2, geo_komarua5 and 5k and majimea5k. Everything in george2, gen_majimea2, enj_waraia3. And kinzo akuwaraia2 and nakua1 didnt get fixed properly. And these are 2 missing sprites that need to be alphamasked Umm, this might be a problem. -Hanyuu 00:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Here's another one that needs to be alphamasked Also, just in case of any problems that might occur, can you get on the site's chatroom later? -Hanyuu 00:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, that would be great. -Hanyuu 22:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so in looking at at other CG, you're missing ep 2 obviously. As Anon said a while back, he's going in order of TP/??? 4, EP 3 to OP, EP4 to OP, and THEN EP2.....so inputing all CG's should help us. BTW I think the congrats CG should go at the time of when you recieve the music box or whatever you get for completing the game. Since there's alot of CGs I havent ran though yet (everything after congrats) we can run thorugh that....still I'd like this release to be on sunday, with preferably all the CG's we can get and maybe even the system sprites...If so, we can skip to a .92 (one of those done) or maybe even a .95 release (both). In terms of future releases 1.0 includes Tea Party/???? 4 voices. 1.1 = EP 3 voiced up to opening song, 1.2= EP4 voices up to OP, and lastly 1.25b being EP2 up to where ps3ification left off, possibly EP3 up to where they left off. If the project dies for chiru at that point, its fine by me. But I'd like to see it live till then. (But thats really wishful thinking.) Saq78642 00:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) http://www.sendspace.com/file/a39qxp I looked over the backgrounds and ran into this. Any reason for the black lines? -Hanyuu 03:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you upload a giant megarar of all the sprites? -Hanyuu 05:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do. And its fine, the CG talk can happen tonite then. -Hanyuu 18:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) So do you have the latest sprites or should I check with Orion about that? -Hanyuu 17:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS, you have a subordinate now until hes done learning the ropes. -Hanyuu 05:07, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Eve. I was going to ask you about working on the voice patch. I actually wanted to start working on this, but I'm not really sure where to start or what all I need. I've already got all the voice files, I just need to know what all I need to start connecting voice files with script lines. Get back to me when you can. Liberatedliberator 00:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) So yeah, now that we have added Total drama wipeout to the team, we'll leave him to you. I guess its now gonna be up to you to help him out. Good luck. -Hanyuu 18:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Eve, I’m the newest member of the group. I’ll be doing the voices along with the anon. So far I hit a problem. I can’t find episode 4 ??? in any of the scripts on the Latest scripts page. So now I’m doing ep3 up to op song before the ep4 ????. And little beatos voice files are missing so i have no other choice but to skip that part as well. Thanks in advance. --Total drama wipeout 18:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) okay senpai. today ill post ep3 up to op song. btw i found little beato's line's. so liber will place them in the script? ps.am i heliping with what im doing? Total drama wipeout 04:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey eve! were missing two beato voice files. and Since you all devour him like starving dogs, no matter how well Beatrice-sama fixes him, he'll just break right away." and "Couldn't you be silent, shut up!!" im sure there are no voice files. check them if you dont believe me lol .after Beato 30700051.ogg those two line's are skipped and then come's Beato 30700052.ogg. Total drama wipeout 16:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ups. those two lines are from satan. sorry eve. were good. no missing voice files so far Total drama wipeout 11:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Can u fix the background errors in these(ik theres a lot). Part 1 and Part 2 -Hanyuu 19:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Tuesday November 8. They will be held at 2pm EST and 9pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. Please attend whichever meeting is more comfortable for your time zone. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns. Saq78642 05:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Disregard the BG problems i sent to u. I figured out a way to fix most of them so ill giv eu what i wasnt able to do soon. -Hanyuu 22:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok so i fixed up the backgrounds and theres a lot less that I need from you. http://www.sendspace.com/file/a59owz here -Hanyuu 23:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo eve, hanyuu asked me to help him out with some photoshop skills. He wanted me to ask you if you could make a script for increasing the blank space above a sprite so that they all reach 1080 and another one to alphamask all the sprites. Lemme know if you can help me out. Total drama wipeout 15:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Eve if you know how to extract stuff from rondo please teach me. i want to make a music patch Total drama wipeout 11:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Heres the messs of links i promised. arc 1: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=TLJQOPHE http://www.megaupload.com/?d=L4IHK5HB arc 3: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=KN3EEVR2 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=THJIS6KW http://www.megaupload.com/?d=F84WBZNT http://www.megaupload.com/?d=JRGZ5EAH id suggest using mega manager at first so you can download 3 of these at a time in the beginning -Hanyuu 18:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) umm eve. were having a problem. me and zetsu.. lol. we don't know how to explain it but let me try .. okay here we go.. umm the voice's are.. not played. umm. yess. ahh... damn... umm. the delay thing . yes.. ahh. the voice's.are...been.. cuted? yes yes cuted. ummm.. dammit eve just download it and youll know http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ZS47USDK Total drama wipeout 12:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Eve, just like what TDW said the voices after the !s0 thing are played momentarily then they are cut midway though and the next voice file is played with the same problems. Is it the delay thing? Should I increase it? Zetsubouism 13:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a script to get rid of the random black and white spots that appear in the alphamasks or do those have to be done manually? -Hanyuu 02:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ive been working on alphamasking the sprites so i wanted to for myself. So alphamasking them at, lets say, 1366 and then just reducing the height is a lot of work too? -Hanyuu 00:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Well i sorta made a script to put the pic to the bottom and change the canvas size to 1366(these pics have alrdy been resized using out special percentage). After they all alphamask, im thinking of just making another script to crop it down to 1080 from the top. -Hanyuu 01:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) You mind coming on chat right now? Id rather explain this in realtime. -Hanyuu 01:55, December 2, 2011 (UTC) These need to be cropped to 1080p http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ZOZJWN55 -Hanyuu 05:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) yo eve. since zetsu is on hiatus , i want to do the implenting. can you explain that dwave thing again? if you have time ofcourse Total drama wipeout 21:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll download them right now. -Hanyuu 19:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) do u have an hd rdy version of the latest script? Hanyuu 08:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you send me the CG that we have so far? -Hanyuu 22:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Take a look at this: http://i42.tinypic.com/s2eb28.jpg * *http://i43.tinypic.com/dvrqwz.jpg *Needless to say ur with us for full on 1080 now. You'll be working with Zetsu for this as hes done a damn good job also. On a side note Zetsu IS Anon00. *11:05Saq78642Saq78642 04:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I wanted to show you the evolution to the 1080p that we have so far as well as the script that got us here right now. Although the last one may not show it, we cant get rid of the textbox 1-4 thing that gets on the screen without more editing. http://www.sendspace.com/file/8u03pn and the textbox arc will be arc5(testing purposes only) http://www.sendspace.com/file/o66qtg -Hanyuu 02:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I need your help on the HD patch. Please come onto chat when u can. -Hanyuu 23:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) sweet, cya then. Hanyuu 05:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Emergency Meeting at 10pm EST. Please Attend. Saq78642 01:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Total drama wipeout 12:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) CG is also missing in "Wedding ring" EP2 Total drama wipeout 13:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) CG Also Missing in EP2 Chapter "Hallowen"' Total drama wipeout 20:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) MY MISTAKE. lol sorry Total drama wipeout 21:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) eve if u have time plz write a tutorial on "how to add CGs" . i tried doing it but i failed. the game closes . :( pleasee. Total drama wipeout 13:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Sunday January 22. It will be held at 10pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns. -Hanyuu 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC)